On the Run
by MadCharity87
Summary: Cara has been on the run too long, she meets the Winchesters one night at her bar.


The storm raged outside as I cleaned the bar and stocked the bottles. Going to be a quiet night. I thought. I glanced at the tip jar, the lone five dollar that I put in, laid there. I sighed as I took off my apron.

The bar lined up with my waist on my five foot six inch frame. I wore my favorite pair of jeans, Olivia Flare by Lucky Brand in Percy color. Which was a fancy was of saying light blue. My shirt was a black collared button down long sleeve shirt. The sleeves and the back were sheer. I wore black Converse shoes.

The twin bar doors opened and closed with a large thud. Two good looking men walked up to the bar. One was at least six foot seven inches, shoulder length chestnut brown hair and well styles side burns. He had hazel soulful eyes. He wore a green and blue plaid button shirt and blue jeans with dirty brown boots. The other one was six foot three inches, short brown styled hair with a five o'clock shadow. He had piercing green eyes. He wore a green army type jacket with an open blue button down shirt with a black tank underneath. He also wore blue jeans and dirty brown boots as well.

They swaggered on up to the bar. I instantly knew what they wanted and who they were. I could not be more excited. They sat down in front of me.

"Hey, we'll have-" The tall one started. "Two beers, and one whiskey chaser for you." I winked at the shorter one. He grinned at me. I opened the beer and poured the shot. "Uh, thanks" said the tall one. "How'd you know?" he asked.

I leaned on the bar. "You're Sam and Dean Winchester." I said with a grin. They looked around, "And you know this how?" asked Dean. "Are you a friend of Bobby's?" asked Sam. I shook my head and leaned up. "No, no. I read." They looked at each other. "No?" Dean said. I nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I only read up to Bugs. Talk about BAD writing." They laughed and agreed.

Dean looked around the empty bar. "Is it always this dead in here?" I noticed he was trying to keep the conversation going. I sighed. "Only on shitty weather nights" I grabbed another whiskey for Dean.

We heard a group of bikes ride up to building. The rumblings from bikes shook the bottles. I instantly grab some pint glasses and a pitcher. A group of six burley breaded bikers. They stomped over to a table. They were cursing and laughing making inappropriate jokes.

I grabbed a tray and the pitcher and pints. "Shit." I muttered as I walked over the table. "Friends of yours?" Sam asked. "Yeah no." I answered as I passed them. I noticed Dean was checking me out, especially my butt.

I started filling the pints at the table, "Alright guys, you know the rules: no puke, no fights, no problem." I said I poured the last beer. They started mumbling and passing glances. One reached over to grab my butt. I heard on the brothers' move behind me. I put out my left hand to my back to grab the bikers' hand. "And no touching." I turned around and saw dean standing. I raised my hand. It's okay I mouthed.

The storm calmed outside which brought patrons inside. The karaoke was going, the dance floor was full and I had a hard time keeping up. The brothers decided to help me up. Dean stocked the bar and Sam was washing the glasses. "You know you don't have to do that." I said I walked passed Dean. "Yeah, I feel relaxed. Kinda at home behind the bar." He grinned. Sam finished drying the dishes and took a seat at the bar. Dean handed him a beer. "Cara!" a biker hollered towards me. I sighed, "Dean, pitcher" he filled the pitcher perfectly. I walked over to the table again. "Okay, boys." I said as I poured the beer.

A biker grabbed my butt again. I grabbed his hand, my eyes glowed green. I swung his arm around and smashed his face into the table. All the bikers stood up. I held his arm back and planted my left elbow in between his shoulder blades. "Now, what did I say?" I asked nicely. "No… touching" the biker stuttered. "That's right. Now you and your friends are now kicked out." I let him go. He and his gang walked out the door.

I turned around to see the whole bar looking at me. "What?" I joked. Everyone went back to what they were doing. I grabbed the pitchers in one hand and the glasses in the other. As I walked pass Sam and Dean and heard Sam whisper, "Did she get taller?" "Maybe, but defiantly hotter." Dean smirked. Sam shook his head.

The night came to a close. I locked up the bar. The three of us stood outside. "Cool, the Impala." I awed. "Yeah, that's my Baby." Dean gleamed. "Yeah" Sam said. "You guys need a place to stay?" I offered. "That, that'd be great." Sam said. "Great! Follow me." They got in the Impala as I got into my car. Dean rolled up down the window of the Impala. "That's your car!" "Yeah, this is Jesse." I patted the dashboard and sped off. "Oh, I like her." Dean said gleefully. "Oh, great." Sam rolled his eyes.

As I pulled up to my house I opened the two car garage. My car purred as I drove in slowly. I could the rumblings of the Impala beside me. I got out of the car as the garage door closed. Dean was admiring my car. "Wow" Sam said "I didn't think there would be a car he loved more than the Impala." He stated with a smirk. I giggled. Dean huffed. "Don't worry Baby, daddy still loves you." He said has he patted the Impala. "Okay…everyone inside." I opened the door that led to my kitchen.

Dean and Sam sat at my kitchen table as a grab some beers and sat with them. "So that Camaro is what a '69?" Dean asked as he took a swig of beer. Sam rolled his eyes as he took a sip of beer. "Yeah, it's a 1969 Z/28, 4 speed manual." I belted out as I too took a swig of beer.

The brothers passed glances. "In the words of Xena: 'I have many skills'" I took another swig of my beer. "So, why Jesse?" Sam asked. I giggled, "It's really silly. I'd named the Camaro Jesse because of Uncle Jesse of Full House." They let out a laugh. "Yeah, that's kinda cheesy." Said Dean. "What? John Stamos was my first celebrity crush."

We heard bells coming down the hall. "Oh, those remind me. You guys allergic to cats?" they passed glances. "No." They answered at the same time. "Good, because meet Salem." A large cat with semi-long black hair and yellow eyes limped into the kitchen. "Hey Salem." Sam said as he put his hand down for Salem smell. The cat curled around his hand and purred loud like a motor. Salem started to let out little meows. "Why the limp?" Sam asked. "Oh, yeah I rescued him. I found me behind a commercial building. The vet said he less than a week to live, and the x-rays showed he was kicked as a kitten. So, he limps when it's a little cold." "Poor guy." Said Dean as he petted him. "Oh, he's part Maine Coon so he'll talk a lot." I took my last sip of beer. "You guys want another." "Sure." Answered Dean. "No, I'm good. I think I'm going to head to bed." Sam said. "Right! Sam since you're so freakin' tall; you get the bedroom. Dean you get the couch." Sam grinned at Dean. Dean smirked. "Sam, first door on your left." Sam nodded and grabbed his duffle bag. "Night." He said as he wandered down the hall. "Sorry Dean. I'll make up the couch for you." I got up and walked down the hall to the closet. I grabbed a couple of pillows and blankets.

I sauntered into the living room. Dean followed me and put our beers on the coffee table. Dean helped me make the couch up for him. "So, Cara where you from?" he asked as he sat down on the couch. "Vancouver, Canada." I answered as I sat down on the other side of the couch. "What are doing down here in Mississippi?" he asked as he picked up his beer. "Uh, life took me here." I took a sip of my beer. There was a silent moment between us. "Running away?" he assumed. He gave me a side eye glance and raised his brows. "I-I don't want to talk about it." I stated. The last thing I want is to frighten Dean away. "Have you been to Canada?" Dean laughed and nodded. "Yeah, once on a bizzaro hunt. Sam and I were in Vancouver. Lovely city." "What were you hunting?" I ask so intrigued. "Oh, I am not getting into that." Dean answered. I pouted. "Fine" I'll just ask Sam tomorrow. "Any family?" I could tell Dean wanted to chat. "Psycho father." I shuttered. "So, that's why you ran!" I glared at him. "You've been playing FBI for too long." Dean laughed. "Yup. I'm that good. Mum?" "Uh-she died when I was born. Like 5 minutes after she held me." I look down at the floor. Dean shifted closer to me. He put his hand on my knee. "I'm so sorry." I looked up at his green eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I shook my head and shrug. "It's-it's no big deal." He put his finger under my chin. "I know how it feels to lose a mother. It sucks."

We leaned closer and suddenly we were kissing. His lips were warm and soft. His tongue intertwined mine. He tasted like beer and whiskey. He grabbed the beer out of hand and put it on the table. He leaned his body into me and laid me on the couch. He started kissing my neck so softly. It sent tingles from my head to my toes. I lightly moaned. He started to put his hand up my shirt. He gently rubbed my taught stomach. "Someone's in shape." Dean moaned. "You have no idea." I fingers caressed his hair. We heard footsteps in the hall. We both paused. "Hey Dean, I think my earbuds are in your bag." Sam called as he walked closer to the couch. He leaned over. Both Dean and I looked up and smiled. "Oh-oh uh…never mind." He gave an awkward wave and backed away. "That didn't take long." We heard him mutter. Dean looked back down at me, "Now where were we?" he went to lift my shirt up a little to look at my stomach. I pushed it back down and sat up. "Um, maybe-maybe I should go to bed." Dean nodded. "Okay. No problem." I grabbed the bottles and rinsed them in the sink. "Oh, and Dean Salem might curl up with you. See he loves that couch and whoever is on it."

I walked quickly down the hall. I turned around to see Dean watching me. I stood at my door and sigh. I closed the door and flopped on the bed. Oh did I want to finish that kiss.

Sam and Dean sat at the table eating away. I was leaning against the sink sipping my coffee. They seemed so happy to fresh food and coffee. Sam looked up the clock. "Dean, we should get ready to leave." Sam said as he got up from the table. "Sam, there's no cases right now." Dean said with egg in his mouth. I giggled. "Dean, you promised Cas. Remember?" Sam reminded him. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." Dean pouted. "I did promise." I grabbed the plates off the table and started to clean. Ugh, guess that kiss can wait. "I'll make you guys some coffee to go." I pulled down two Starbucks tumblers. One was black with the mermaid logo etched in. The other was white with the logo etched in.

Dean was in the living room backing his duffle. "Hey Cara. Thanks for letting us stay here." Dean said. "Oh, don't mention it…" I trailed off.

Dean loved up Salem as Sam packed the car. I handed the black mug to Dean and the white to Sam. "You do know you probably won't see these mugs again." Sam said. "It's all good. Just mean you guys will think of me." I looked at Dean as I said it. He winked and raised his mug. "Well, I left out numbers on your fridge. Call anytime." Sam said as he kissed my cheek. I could tell it was like 'you're a little sister' kind of kiss. That was fine by me. I could see Sam being a great friend. He got in the car. Dean came up to me. We looked at each other. We both smiled. It was obvious we were thinking the same thing: last night. His eyes were so green. I got so lost in them. He gave me a kiss on my forehead. His hand was on the back of neck. Oh, I want more. "Drive safe." I whispered. Dean opened his door. "Always." He shut the door and sped out the drive way and down the road.

A year has passed, and I never called them nor, did they visit.

I came home reeking of beer. I had to break a couple of fights up. Oh, Salem is gonna hate me. "Ugh. Happy to be home. Salem!" I called. I opened the garage door to the kitchen. I turned on the lights. I instantly noticed Salem on the kitchen table; gutted and dead. "OH MY GOD!" I ran to him. He was cold. So cold. His body was stiff as a board. I took off his collar. The bells jingled. I started to cry. Through the tears I saw writing in his blood on the fridge. "You're time is coming" "Shit!" I ran down the hallway to my bedroom. I grabbed my prepacked backpack out of the closet. I back my car out of the drive way and parked in front of the house. I grabbed the gas can and started dripping it through my house. I disconnected the gas from the stove. I petted Salems body one less time. His fur was so soft. I walked to the front door , lit a match and ran to my car.

Eight months on the road was killing me. I checked into another dingy cheap motel. I opened the door to my room. It smelt of stale smoke and beer. I threw my bag on one of the beds. I took a hex bag out of my bag and put it underneath a mattress. I salted the window sills and the door way. I grabbed my yoga mat rolled it out and started my meditation.

My alarm started, bringing me out of my meditation. Time to work. I got dressed in a leather skirt, boots and jacket. Red lace panties with matching bralette. I wore a mesh black long sleeve shirt. My make-up was dark Smokey eyes and bright red lipstick to match my hair.

The Roadhouse sign blinked neon red. It was a rundown biker style bar. A sign was up on the door. Thursdays: Amateur Stripper Night! And this where I make my money. I walked in and gave the bartender my three songs.

My first song started, Killing Strangers by Marilyn Manson. It was a slow sultry number. The crowd hollered as I slinked on the stage. The light shone on me, I couldn't see the crowd. That made me very happy.

I grabbed the pole spun. I took of my jacket. I grabbed the pole behind me and dropped to the floor. I crawled on the stage. I started the grinding and taking my shirt off. I shook my hair around. I walked backed to the pole. I climbed it and spun to the floor. I started lip syncing to the song. I heard hooting and hollering. They wanted more.

My second song started, Outrageous Remix by Britney Spears. A more upbeat song. I climbed the pole once more. I held on my thighs, I started waving my arms as I leaned back. I had a high arch in my back. The crowd was going nuts. I removed my bra. I grabbed the pool and pulled myself up and did the spits and spun.

My final song started, Vanity by Christina Aguilera. It was a dance ego song. I took my skirt off. I danced around and spun. I felt so turned on. So empowered. Mirror mirror on the wall/They call me stuck up, but I'm not at all/Never mind, I am/It's not my fault I'm the shit/Yeah I am/And I'm a bad ass bitch the song went. I finished with a Stag Leg Handstand.

The lights turned off. The crowd hollered and called for more. I grabbed my clothes and walked off the stage. I changed into a black tank top and black jeans. I snuck out the back to put my clothes in the car.

I walked back into the bar. The manager, Dale, walked up to me and handed me an envelope. "There's over a grand in there. I have never had an amateur make that much. You stay on full time, you'll make more than triple that a night the way you dance." "No, no thanks." I took the envelope. I smiled and walked to the bar. I ordered two shots of whiskey nad a beer. I slammed the whiskeys back to back.

"You were great up there." I heard a rough voice behind me. I was ignoring it. Just fuck off. "Oh, come on. You're not gonna turn around. I never got to see your pretty face." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, that's the-" I turned around. I was face to face with Dean. "Oh, fuck." "Now, that's-CARA!" he yelled. I started to panic. I put my beer down. I saw Sam walking over. I bolted to the door. I ran to my car, the best I could in heeled boots. Dean was close behind. Damn, he's quick. I felt a hand on my arm. I was suddenly spun and pushed against my car. "What the fuck?" Dean stammered. "Uh…hi?" I joked and smiled. I was embarrassed. Not how I wanted him to see me. I bowed my head in shame.

We all sat in my hotel room. Sam and Dean at the table, Dean had his feet up. I sat on the bed facing them. I told them all about Salem, my house and the message in blood. "Why didn't you call us? You have our numbers." Sam instated. I shook my head. "You guys can't help me with this. This is my own personal battle." I looked at the brothers. Sam had puppy dog brown eyes staring at me wanting me to spill. Dean had green menacing eyes. He was mad. "More personal than taking your clothes for money." Dean muttered. "Dean." Sam Said. I bowed my head in shame. "Look Dean-" I started to apologize, but Dean got and left slamming the door. Sam and heard the Impala roar to life and speed off down the road. "I guess he's a little pissed?" I asked as I sat in Deans' spot across from Sam. "Yeah, he hasn't stopped thinking of you. He kept seeing silver Camaros everywhere. Always hoping it was you. When he saw Blue Jesse in the Roadhouse parking lot he thought of you. But, the Washington plates were enough to say no." Sam said as he took a sip of beer. I nodded and blushed. "Yeah, I did the same with the Impala." "Cara, what is going on?" Sam asked as he took my hand. I could tell he was trying to be the big brother. I sighed. "It's my father. That's all I want to say at this point." Sam nodded. "Sam, when I was on stage, did you see anything?" I asked red faced. "No, no. I was reading the news on my phone. I don't care much for stripping. It's the Roadhouse, so Dean insists we go whenever we're here. I promise I saw nothing." "Thank god." I said.

Sam was asleep on the bed closet to the door. I was sitting by the window staring into the dark waiting for Dean to come back. I grabbed my keys. I drove around looking for him. I ended up in the abandon part of the town. I saw the Impala parked outside a warehouse. I looked in. No Dean must be hunting. I noticed a door slightly ajar. I opened the trunk to my car. I moved a blanket. There laid my swords and knives collection. I grab my one handed arming sword.

I heard scuffling upstairs. I carefully walked up, careful not to make a creak. At the top I saw Dean being held by his neck by a large vampire. "Fucking vampires!" Dean yelled. Before he could see me I did a somersault to be behind the vamp. I stood up and chopped his head off. Dean fell. He looked up at me with surprise. He noticed the sword. "Uh…hi?" I joked. Dean got up, with a grin on his face. "A sword, really?" he laughed. I looked at the sword, blood dripping down to my hand. I wiped the blade on my jeans, leaving a blood smear. "Well yeah. It's stealthy, and quite. Also makes me feel like Xena or Wonder Woman." I gleamed. Dean smirked and shook his head. "Just need a whip and you'll be friggin' Catwoman." He said as he checked the location. "Don't think I don't have one." I flirted. Dean looked back at me and winked. He pulled out his gun and fired. The bullet flew past me. I felt my hair move by the wind force of the bullet. I heard a body fall behind me. Dean grabbed my hand pushed me around the corner. I looked up in his bright green eyes. He made the motion to be quite. My ears picked up the creaking up on the stairs before Dean did. I ran out, before he could grab to stop me I was already half way. I flipped and pulled the sword down, slicing the two vamps head off. I landed on the base of the stairs on the bottom. I looked up at Dean in awe and amazement.

Someone kicked me from behind. I fell forward, my sword skidding away from me. I turned, I was now on my back. Shit, so careless.

"Ooh, the stripper." Said the vampire as he came out of the shadows. "I'm gonna have fun with you." "She's with me you son of a bitch." Dean said from behind as he pulled the trigger of his gun. I rolled out of the way of the vampire as he fell.

He reached down with a large smile on his face to grab me. He grabbed my sword and we ran laughing back to our vehicles. We drove back to the motel; we laughed as we got out of cars. I walked to my room. "Ah, shit. Sam's asleep. I don't want to wake him." I leaned against the door. Dean opened his and shrugged. He left the door open. Oh, what the hell?

I walked into Deans room. As I shut the door, he spun me around, slammed be against it and kissed me deeply. I was caught off guard, but soon my hands were in his hair. He growled in my mouth. He bit my lower lip as he pulled back. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked breathlessly. I cocked an eyebrow. "What did I say once…oh yes, I have many skills." He came at me again; his left hand on the nape of my neck and, the other on my lower back. He moved us closer to the bed. Dean pulled back again. "What other skills do you have?" he looked down at me with those lustful green eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know." I said as I pushed him back. He sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands up my waist. I started to remove my shirt, he followed suit. Dean grabbed my thigh and pulled me in close to him. I ran my finger over his anti-possession tattoo. "Any tattoos?" teased Dean. I pushed him back. "You'll see." I took a moment to admire his Greek God physic. I heard a noise behind me. Just traffic. "Cas?" Dean asked "It's Cara, but you can call-" "Hello Dean." I heard a rough voice behind me. "The hell." I turned around. There stood a man about six feet tall, bright blue eyes, brown hair. He wore a beige trench coat, black suit and navy tie on backwards. "Cas what are you doing here?" Dean demanded. He stood in front of me. I realized I was half naked. I grabbed my shirt. "Castiel?" I said as I walked up to him. "Yes." He answered straight forward like. "You are a damn moment killer. Next time, READ THE ROOM!" I freaked. I walked out and slammed the door. I heard Dean laying one in to Cas.

I walked into the dark motel room. I could hear Sam sound asleep. Wow, I wish I could sleep like that. I decided not to turn on the light. I walked forward, suddenly tripped over Sam's long legs that were hanging off the bed. The lamp clicked on. "Cara, I am so sorry." Sam said has he helped me up. "Where did you go? I woke and you were gone." I sat on the other bed. Sam noticed the blood stain on my jeans. He's eyes looked worried. "Ha, ha. Don't worry Sam. Bad guy not mine." Sam nodded and sat across from me on the other bed. I started to tell him how I went looking for Dean and the vampires. "Then, I am next door because I didn't want to wake you. Sorry by the way. So Dean and I started making out, things are getting heavy. Then flutter fucking Castiel shows up. Moment gone." Sam starting chuckling. "Oh, I am so sorry. Cas doesn't understand human behavior. He's getting better." Sam giggled more, I joined in. Dean and Cas walked in the room. "Hey, it's the Moment Killer Cas!" I announce. Cas cocks his head to the side. "I don't understand. How do you kill a moment?" He asked point blank. "Don't worry about it Cas." Sam answered.

Cas started to stare at me. I felt his piercing blue eyes gaze into my soul. I got nervous. Dean came and sat beside me. "Cas, what are you staring at? It's uncomfortable." I mentioned. Dean wrapped an arm around me to calm me. "Sorry, I'm trying to read on you. What are you?" he asked in his rough voice. "Um...female?" I answered confused. I look at the brothers. They looked as confused as me. "Of course. Your soul has been fragmented." "Fragmented?" Sam asked. "Her soul is only half there. There's an essence of…" Cas reached to touch my chest. I tensed up. Dean gave me nudge that I was safe. I suddenly felt a white hot burning in my chest. White light came from Castiels hand. I screamed in pain. Dean braced me from falling back. I felt like I was being ripped apart. Cas released his hand. I let a big rush of air. "What the hell was that!" I rubbed my chest. "I'm sorry about the pain. I had to read your soul." "And?" I asked. "Cara, do you have any special abilities?" I thought for a second. "I guess I'm kinda strong." I said thinking back to the many biker fights I had to break up. "OH! You should have seen her fight tonight with a sword! She did this crazy flip thing." Dean bragged. I blushed, I looked up at his green eyes he was beaming. It was nice to have someone proud of me. I've never known what that was like. "That's the Amazon essence." Cas said. Dean instantly let go of me and stood beside him. "Cara, explain." Sam demanded. I buried my head in my hands. Shit! I looked up at the three pair of eyes staring at me. I took deep breath, "Okay. You know how I told you my mum died? My father killed her. When I was conceived my father sold his soul to acquire the essence of the Amazon. When it was given to me in my mother's womb, I became too powerful on her. My dad convinced her to sell her soul to live until I was born. That's why she died five minutes after I was born." I started to feel sad. I shook my head, "But, I do know, that I don't get pregnant and give birth in 36 hours, or have the daughter kill the father. I don't even know if I can even have kids." I tried to joke. Cas walked up and put his hand on my stomach. "Dean, she's telling the truth. And yes you can." I looked at Cas. His eyes were so kind. "Thanks. My dad would beat me on a weekly base." Their eyes widen. I stood up. "He hated that the power I possessed was not working. So he would beat me and call me a Worthless Piece of Shit. By the time I was 18, I had given up on everything. My father came into the basement were I was held, ready to beat the crap outta me. I felt a power with in me build and I was able to fight him back. I ran. Changed my name and moved to the states, finished school." I had a flood of memories coming back. Sam started to hug me. I started to cry. I hadn't cried in so long. I hadn't thought of my childhood in years. "But, is there only half?" Dean asked as he rubbed my back. "Because, the other half was sold before I was born to insure that I would become the weapon I am supposed to be when I am 30." I pushed away from Sam and Dean. "Because of that, you are part demon." Cas said. "I've been trying to live a normal life, until what I had come home to. When I saw the blood and Salem I bolted. I destroyed my credit cards, my computer, iPhone; everything. The only thing I kept was my iPod. I had to repaint the car and change the plates. That's why I was stripping for money. I needed the cash to keep going. I didn't want to access my bank account." I took a deep breath. "What's your real name?" Dean asked "Amanda Jones." Cas answered for me. "I prefer Mandee." "When do you turn 30?" Sam asked. "Yesterday." I sat on the bed and buried my head in my hands. Dean's phone started to ring. "Hello? Crowley. NO! You tell that son of a bitch-" Dean yelled into the phone.

The motel door busted open. There stood a tall clean cut man in a Gucci suit and tie. He smiled with menacing white teeth. He had anger in his brown eyes. "DAD!" I yelled and stood. Sam and Dean went to tackle him. He flicked his hand; the brothers were pinned instantly to the wall. Cas went for him, "Angels." My dad muttered. He flicked his hand once again and Cas was gone. I stood there frozen. I could not move. My dad walked up to me. "It's time. My how you grown in to a woman." He said as he walked up to me; my body was frozen, I couldn't move. "You stay away from her you son of bitch!" Dean yelled. "Looks like you made some friends. That's too bad. You're a worthless piece of shit. Why would anyone like you." My dad slapped me. His words hurt, I knew them to be true I had always known. I looked at Dean, I had tears in my eyes. I bowed my head in shame of who I was. "Mandee! Don't listen to him." Sam called. "Oh, you told them your real name. Piece of shit." He punched me and all went black.

I woke up tied up in the back of a car. I turned to see who was driving, my dad. He hadn't notice;, he was busy singing. I closed my eyes and started mediating. I was thinking of Dean to calm myself. I felt myself raise and fall. The sound of the engine had changed it was more a steady purr than a gross rumble. It was the Impala. I opened my eyes. I saw road ahead of me. I looked to my left. There was Dean with anger on his face, yelling for Cas. I reached over and put his hand. He jumped and looked at me. "Dean?" I asked, curious if he could see me. He pulled over and turned off the car. "Mandee!" he green eyes wide as can be. "Guess, you can see me." I heard my car pull up behind us. I saw Sam bang on Dean's window. "Dean what the fuck?" Sam called. "Fuck, Mandee. How?" He said. "Dean, no one is there." Sam stated. "Dean, I don't have much time. Sam can't see me because I am focusing on you. My dad is headed south bound. He's singing about some abandon mansion. He's driving a 1970 Malibu four door in lime green. I know ugly color." My nose started to bleed. "Mandee!" Dean reached over.

I woke to fist in the face. "There we go darling." I heard a English accent. I looked up. I saw a man about my height. He wore a black suit with a silver tie, and a white medical apron. He had dark hair, eyes and a full beard. I took me a moment to realize I was chained on my wrists and ankles.

I felt a large heavy collar being put on my neck. It was brass with spikes facing into my neck. It lightly punctured me. I glared at the small man. "Oh, that is you're powerless. Can't have you contacting the Winchesters, no can we?" he taught. "Too late." I scowled. He slapped me. I saw my father walk in the room. "Now, be nice to Crowley." "Crowley?" "King of hell darling." I started to laugh so hard, I snorted. "Something funny dear?" "Yeah, aren't ya a little short to be the 'King of Hell'?" I mocked. "I mean really, who can take you seriously?" I got another slap, this time causing me to bleed. I licked my lip, I could taste the metallic taste of my blood. "Be nice. Crowley is freeing you." My dad said calmly. "Fuck you!" I spat at Crowley making sure I spat blood on his smug face.

We heard fighting and yelling from the halls. I smiled knowing it was the brothers. They burst through the door. Sam was lightly bleeding from his forehead; Dean had rage in his eyes. He pulled out his gun and pointed at my dad. "Let her go you son of a bitch." "Too late boys." Crowley stated as he slit my wrists; I screamed at the pain. Blood poured from my wrists in to a pool on the floor. It was warm as is dripped down my arms. "Mandee!" Sam yelled. I could feel my life escaping me. I felt weak, cold. Everything was getting hazey. I could hear Dean yelling, but it sounded like I was in a tunnel. The last thing I saw his piercing green eyes, scared. "Dean…" I moaned

A black and red rage grew within me. It felt good, I finally felt whole. I felt stronger than ever. I screamed as I awoke on the floor of the dungeon. I sounded like a lion; the lion had finally been awoken from a lifetime of sleep. Someone came to help me up; I put my hand up to stop them. I looked up and it was Sam trying to help me. My eyes clicked to black as I blinked. I stood. I felt tall.

"No." Sam put his hands up and started to back up. "Oh, oh yes." I answered. I pushed him and he flew back against the wall and fell with a hard thud. I turned, Dean walked up to me with fury in his eyes. I put my hand up. "You sit, like a good puppy." He instantly sat on the floor. I patted his head. "That's a good boy." Deans green eyes looked up to my black ones. "Like what you see?" I winked. He glared at me. Crowley stood beside me, proud of his work; grinning from ear to ear. In the doorway stood my father. "Daddy!" I said gleefully. I put my arms out for a hug. "That's my girl." He said as he walked over. I grabbed him by the throat with one hand and lifted him off the ground. "You've been a bad daddy." I pouted. I started to squeeze. "You're gonna die. Any last words?" he gurgled his words. "I'm sorry what was that? I can't hear you over your bones breaking!" I could feel the muscles tense up and the bones crack and brake beneath my grasp. Blood started to seep through my fingers. I started to smile and laugh. His body went limp. I let go and his body fell like a rag doll. I walked up to Crowley and started to wipe my hands on his apron. "What, he had it coming."

I walked over to Sam. He was struggling to get up, like Bambi on ice. I grabbed his arm and helped him up. He looked down at him in terror. "I know, small package, BIG scary." I wiggled my fingers in his face. "Oh, Big Brother Sam. I know you're driving Jesse. Keys?" I put my hand out; he dug into his pocket and pulled out a pink Starbucks frappucinno keychain. He placed them in my hand, while giving me his best bitch face. "Thank you." I tapped his cheek. I turned to see Dean getting up, my power had worn off. He walked up to me. "I will get you, and I will save you." He threatens. "Oh, I do enjoy a good chase before a kill." I mocked him. I leaned in close to his ear, "And I will kill you. Then we will have some evil dirty fun." I bit his earlobe and walked away. "Crowley, I'll see you later."

My heels clicked on the marble floor of the Parker Hotel New York. Two demons followed close behind me as I walked up to the guest admitting desk. A tall woman with bright blonde hair, blue eyes and red lips you just wanted kiss waited for me,

"Mandee, you have arrived for your luxury weekend." Her eyes blinked to black then back to the ocean blues of the world. Crowley had come earlier and had all the hotel workers become demons. I can't be having dean and his moose of a brother coming and raining on my parade. The demons picked up my lugged and started for the elevator. "Tom. Evan. I'm going to the spa pool. Alone." They nodded in response as I took an elevator down. A nice steam and a swim will be grand.

I sat in the sauna smelling the hot cedar as it filled my nose. It suddenly reminded me of home, driving past the logging trucks on their way to the mills. I shook my head. Ugh, 'happy' memories I sighed and got up. I opened the sauna door to hear the sound of the plunking spa music. I disrobed and dived into the pool, naked.

I swam a few laps when I felt someone watching me. I stopped and looked around. There I saw Dean in a four piece suit stand at the edge of the pool.

"Dean. You look sharp." I said as I waited the water.

"I told you I'd find you." He said sternly. I swam to the latter of the pool in front of him and got out. He started to blush and handed me my robe.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." I took the robe from him. "But, I know you've been dying to see this." I mocked as I put on the robe but let it stay slightly open. I sat down on one of the lounge chairs. I crossed my ankles. I motioned Dean to sit. He did reluctantly.

"Now, you know you can't change me?" I said looking into his green eyes. He clenched his teeth.

"Yess I can. And I will." I laughed. "Dean you poor poor boy. No. I won't let you. I have finally found myself. It's dark, mean and bloody. I like it. I was destined for this."

"You were forced!" He spoke loudly it echoed. I sat up and touched his hand. He lightly fletched. "See, that anger is real. You should let me fix you. You will see how wonderful it feels not to have the weight of the world on you're broad shoulders." He put his hand on mine. Suddenly he moved swiftly and handcuffed me.

"No." He said sternly.

"What the fuck?" He made me stand and spun me around handcuffing me. The cuffs were anti demon. I could not escape.

"Sorry, sweetheart. You're stuck with me now." He said as he lead me towards the elevator. I wiggled and fussed, as I did my robe fell open exposing my breast. Dean took off his suit jacket and put on me. I growled. As the doors opened I noticed none of my minions weren't doing anything.

"Why are you standing there? Do something!" I yelled. Dean let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, cut a deal with Crowley. See they don't get gnaked and we get you." Dean escorted me out. I saw sam standing at the impala with the back passenger door open. I went to kick him in the groin but he caught my leg and scooped up my other leg.

"You son of bitch!" I squirmed. Sam and Dean tossed me in the back and slammed the door.

Dean drove us down the interstate towards Kansas, back to the bunker.

I huffed. Dean looked at me in the review mirror. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." I said sarcastically. "You know this car is a piece of junk, right?" I mocked him.

"Don't listen to her Baby." Dean said as he patted the dashboard. I laughed. "Like it cares. Piece of junk." Dean aggressively pulled over and slammed on the brakes. Sam grasped the dashboard. I cackled. Dean turned in his seat. I smirked as my eyes clicked to back.

"What? Can't handle the truth? Too bad. Cause I'd love to tell you what I think of you...ass." I mocked. "Junk of a car." I muttered under my breathe. "That's it." Dean got out of the car and opened the back door. I laughed. He pulled me out and slammed me against the car. I laughed some more. Sam got out of the car.

"Dean she's trying to get under your skin!" Sam said loudly. "Shut up Sammy." Dean answered.

"Yeah, shut up Sammy." I mocked. Dean slammed me again. "You don't get to talk to Sam like that!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Hit me? You wouldn't hit a girl. Especially the one you were falling for. You don't have the balls." I egged. Dean sighed, then it went dark.

I woke a needle going into my neck. I yelled. My eyes were black. I could feel something purifying me. I hated it. I could sam speaking in Latin.

"Oops, I think you miss spoke there, Sammy." He gave me best bitch face at me. He finished and walked out. I looked around at the dungeon. It was a large square room with a demon trap etched into the floor. I was cuffed to a chair in the middle of it. I couldn't get out of it.

Dean walked in, wearing blue jeans, boots, green plaid and a black tee underneath. He grabbed a syringe and walked towards me.

"Hello Dean." I said. "Do you get off hurting me?" I asked as he plunged the needle in my neck. I yelled.

Few hours later and several vials later, Dean walked in. He jammed another syringe in my arm. I started to cry. I couldn't take the evil or the good anymore. I was in the middle and I wanted it to stop. I wanted to die.

"Dean." I said with a breath. He knelt down to my level. He started to wipe my tears away. His touch felt nice. The roughness of his fingers tickled. I leaned into his hand. I looked up at him with tears. "Make it stop. Please. Please just kill me!" I pleaded. Deans green eyes widened.

"No. No I won't. This is almost over." I stood up and started to walk away.

"No, no! I can't take this! Kill me!" I called after him.

The last syringe was inserted in my arm. I cried. I was human. I was emotionally overwhelmed. Sam uncuffed me. Dean swept me up in his arms. He smelt of musk and whiskey. I held on to his neck and cried. We carried me to the bathroom, he placed me on the floor and started the shower. He knelt down to my level. "The waters warm. You'll feel better. I'll be on the other side of the door." He kissed my forehead and walked out. I crawled to the shower without changing. I sat there just trembling in the warm water. I wanted everything to end. I spotted Sams straight razor on the counter. I walked over and grabbed it. I stood there staring at it. I took the razor and sliced vertically on my left hand. Blood started to seep out quickly. I felt dizzy. As I sliced my right side I heard dean knocking. It was echoing in my ears. My eyes got blurry. Tears ran down my cheeks. I fell over and felt the coolness of the tile. I saw boots in front of me, I was rolled over, I saw dean yelling, but I couldn't hear him. He had tears, he gripped my face, I blinked.


End file.
